Un lugar mejor para los dos
by Hiken no Furia
Summary: Escrito después de ver el capítulo 22: Ash muere y se despierta en el cielo, pero Eiji va a buscarle... poco a poco se van creando su propio paraíso privado. A Shorter simplemente no le gusta estar solo; se escapa del suyo y se cuela en el de sus amigos.


**Un lugar mejor para los dos**

Ash abrió los ojos esperando el dolor que siempre seguía al disparo…

 _Nada._

Era la primera vez desde que podía recordar que se había despertado sin un ápice de dolor en su cuerpo.

A su alrededor, la blancura inmensa de un espacio infinito.

Una hoja en blanco.

Ash frunció el ceño, alerta. Su mano viajó a la parte trasera de su pantalón solo para encontrar otro hueco vacío.

Estaba en un lugar desconocido, desarmado, sin lesiones evidentes; pese a que recordaba con claridad el dedo apretando el gatillo.

¿Qué era ese lugar? ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido? ¿Quién le había llevado hasta allí?

¿Era libre?

Los hombros del chico se tensaron mientras se incorporaba de golpe en una postura defensiva. Sus reflejos felinos que tantas veces le habían salvado la vida reaccionaron al sentir la presencia de una figura que se acercaba caminando hacia él.

La figura se paró suavemente, a unos metros de donde se encontraba. Dándole su espacio, su libertad para elegir. Obligándole a dar el primer paso.

Abrió sus brazos.

Sus respiraciones se detuvieron por un instante.

Pero Ash no se lo pensó dos veces.

Todo su cuerpo ardía en llamas, reaccionando ante aquella presencia. Su espalda se irguió en un instante y de pronto se encontraba corriendo desesperadamente hacia la persona que tanto tiempo le había esperado pacientemente.

Ash había sido el más rápido de la ciudad desde niño y sin embargo, esta vez, cada segundo que les separaba comenzaba a hacerse interminable; cada metro que les distanciaba, una eternidad.

Sin poder evitarlo, el chico trastabilló con un jadeo angustiado, ansiando llegar hasta aquellos brazos cuanto antes... y fue entonces cuando la vio. La explosión de color que nacía a su alrededor, llenando esa hoja en blanco que les rodeaba.

Azules, verdes, rojos, rosas; infinidad de pequeñas líneas multicolores ahora inundaban su visión como las ramas de un árbol creciendo a una velocidad pasmosa. Con solo girar su cabeza, Ash podía ver los cientos de riachuelos de color que aparecían allá donde pisaba, corriendo tras él hasta finalmente sobrepasarle.

Pero eso no importaba. Porque en ese momento, allí, ante sus ojos, _Eiji sonrió_.

Sus miradas brillaron al mismo tiempo, llenas de emoción contenida. Y sin más, Ash se lanzó sobre él.

Inevitablemente, sus piernas fueron incapaces de soportar el impacto del choque de sus cuerpos y pronto ambos habían caído al suelo en una maraña de miembros.

Los colores que les envolvían comenzaron a dibujar a su alrededor un bello paisaje. La hierba verde de un cuidado jardín surgió bajo los chicos; el cielo azul, sobre sus cabezas. Un gran cerezo en flor les protegía del cálido sol que había amanecido sobre ellos.

Y no solo uno; no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que todo el panorama fue delicadamente decorado con esos bellos árboles y flores que abarcaban hasta el horizonte. Al fondo, los altos edificios de una reconocible ciudad destellaban en la lejanía.

Ash ocultó la cara en el pecho de su compañero, como tantas veces había hecho. Y Eiji, como tantas otras, lo rodeó con cariño con sus brazos.

Su cálida risa resonó en aquel escenario típicamente japonés que se había creado solo para ellos.

\- Has llegado demasiado pronto- dijo revolviendo su cabello y sin embargo, ni una sola pizca de reproche empañaba su voz.

\- Estaba cansado- respondió el otro en voz baja, apretando su rostro contra él; respirando ese momento de paz como si pudiera escaparse de entre sus dedos en cualquier momento.- No podía luchar contra el mundo entero. No sin ti.

\- Pero lo hiciste.

\- Por supuesto que lo hice. No podía abandonarles así. Pero ya se terminó.

Eiji asintió, cerrando los ojos en su abrazo.

\- Y ahora estás aquí.

\- Estamos aquí- corrigió el más joven- juntos.

Una sonrisa se escapó entre sus labios.

\- Aunque no tengo muy claro dónde.

Eiji lo apretó todavía más, su barbilla apoyada en la cabeza rubia. Una lágrima empapó su mejilla y cayó en la espalda de su otra mitad.

\- Quizá eso sea lo de menos.

Ninguno se extrañó cuando Ash alzó su cuello para capturar sus labios con dulzura.

Eiji se acomodó a él como si hubiese nacido para eso. Un beso casto, puro y lleno de sentimiento. Nadie habría dicho que ese era tan solo el segundo que compartían.

Su amor era sencillo y natural. Exento de ambición o presunciones.

Palabras o gestos como ese nunca habían sido necesarios en su relación.

La vida tampoco les había dado tiempo suficiente como para avanzar más allá.

Y sin embargo, cada caricia se sentía familiar. Como si esas manos siempre hubiesen aferrado su rostro con delicadeza, como si siempre hubiesen sido esos labios los que se habían posado sobre los suyos. Como si por fin todo estuviera en el lugar correcto. Como si por fin estuviesen a salvo. Como si estuviesen en casa.

Habían vuelto a su hogar.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que otra sombra les cubrió cuando apenas habían podido separarse. El asiático de pelo morado les abrazó a los dos con un grito de júbilo, llevándolos al suelo de nuevo con un golpe sordo; vociferando los nombres de sus "chicos favoritos", según añadió.

Las lágrimas podrían haber caído de los ojos de alguno de ellos.

\- Shorter.

Los tres se revolcaron por aquel jardín milagroso, riendo como los niños que no pudieron ser.

\- ¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó Ash mientras las risas se iban apagando. Se encontraba tendido bocarriba sobre la hierba con los brazos abiertos, al igual que los demás. Lentamente, su ceño se frunció de nuevo y se tapó el rostro con una mano.

Shorter se incorporó mirando la ciudad; una enorme sonrisa traviesa cruzó de pronto sus facciones. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de su amigo, el mensaje estaba claro: "conquistémosla".

Una pequeña carcajada se escapó de los labios de Ash cuando, divertido, asintió aceptando el reto. A sus espaldas, Eiji resopló, fingiendo indignación.

Shorter les miró con cariño.

\- Ahora, simplemente, vivimos.

* * *

 **Hola! Soy nueva en el fandom y tenía que hacer esto después de haber visto el capítulo 22... Espero que podáis perdonarme. **

**Gracias por leer! No os olvidéis de comentar qué os ha parecido, lo aprecio mucho.**


End file.
